


Stay

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sweet little morning after, The boys get a moment, Dean grooms Castiel's wings. PURE FLUFF I SWEAR.





	Stay

The pale morning light filtered in through the mostly closed curtains. It was just enough to make one of the two men stir. The blond’s position shifted quietly and then his eyes cracked open, their deep gold-green taking on a softer shade of affection before they shifted almost immediately to sad. The other man shifted, betraying that he wasn’t asleep himself, his hand sliding up the blond’s neck and he cupped the back of his head now. His blue eyes half opened now, a sadness crossed his face.

“Stay” The blond whispered now. He shifted to kiss the brunet and just let his fingers brush his cheek, cupping lightly now. “You don’t have to go back yet.”

“Sam will be missing you.” The blue eyed man adjusted his head and then kissed back himself, slow and steady and lovingly. “I will miss you more.”

“He can manage another night without me Cas. And they without you.” The blond sighed and then he rested his head against the other man’s chest. “You should let me groom your wings before you go at least.”

“Dean….” The heavy sigh that left him was quiet, but it seemed to fill the room. The blond shifted to kiss lightly on his jaw. “They still…”

“They’re beautiful.” Dean murmured quietly now. “And you don’t let them out enough…”

“Not sure they’ll fit in here really well.” The other muttered quietly now and that earned him a soft laugh.

“Cas, I know very well you can make them smaller.” Dean shifted now to sit up and he coaxed the brunet up too. “My handsome Castiel.” He whispered softly now. “Come on… let them out.” He coaxed now. Castiel blinked at him quietly and then nodded and let himself scoot down to the end of the bed, naked except for the sheet covering his lap he closed his eyes and there was a physical shift in the air, before a rustle of feathers and somewhat ragged but still majestic wings appeared, their dark feathers a bit tangled and clearly in need of some care.

“Shit… Cas when is the last time you took time to groom?” Dean was already shifting onto his knees, shuffling down so he could get comfortable behind the angel now. He reached out with gentle sure fingers and started to work them through the feathers, working free ones he could already see were loose, untangling others to smooth them out gently.

“I’ve been busy.” Cas sighed and then his wing flicked slightly under the touch and he let his eyes flutter closed. “As you know.” 

“Yeah it’s getting harder to steal a night away.” Dean agreed quietly now and then he shifted, easily working the feathers some more. Little soft dark green and blue under feathers fluttering onto the sheets. They’d collect them later. Right now was about setting Cas to rights. His wings were still healing from his fall. There were places were feathers hadn’t grown in yet. Places were Dean had helped imp some into place and were growing out properly now. The blond smiled quietly as he saw how well some of the new feathers were coming in. “Your wings are really starting to fill in again” he whispered softly now as he worked.

A flush darkened Castle’s cheeks at that and the angel just sighed quietly. He always loved this, when he let Dean do it. Loved the way his lover’s fingers worked through the feathers, straightening them, making him feel like he was healed and whole again. Like the world could do nothing to ruin how good he felt. 

“You’re purring.” Dean grinned softly now at the familiar soft noise and then he leaned in to press a kiss to the back of his neck. “Almost done baby.” He cooed and then he settled back and stroked carefully through them, fixing the last few within moments now. He loved Castiel’s wings as much as the angel clearly loved being pampered. He wished he could do more for him. It was hard, Cas being in heaven fixing things, him here doing his usual work. But they made it work. The nights they shared helped. 

It wasn’t perfect, this thing between them. They didn’t see each other enough. Dean savored every bit of it though. Thankful for the time they did get together. Just as he knew Castiel did. Knew that his angel needed it all as much as he did. The down time, the time where they just got to kiss each other and love each other the way they always wanted too. 

“I wish we could stay here, just like this.” Castiel murmured quietly now. Dean slid up behind him now, his legs going to each side of the angel’s hips and his chest slowly pressing into Cas’ back, feeling the strength and warmth of his feathers against his skin as he nuzzled into his neck. His eyes closed slowly now. “I love you Dean.”

“An I love you Cas. That ain’t changing for anything.” The hunter murmured honestly now. He felt Castiel’s wings shift and then he pulled back so the angel could turn around, shifting back a bit more onto the bed properly to pull the human into his arms. Dean had to shift around a little to get comfortable but he didn’t mind. He curled into Cas’ chest easily and pressed a soft kiss on him, getting the warmth returned to him now. He savored the feeling of Cas’ lips on his own. Packing the memory away for the next time it was too long before they could meet again.

They exchanged a few lazy kisses and then Cas sighed heavily and pressed their foreheads together. “I have to go, I can’t keep ignoring them.”

“Least walk me to my car?” Dean asked playfully now and then he sighed and slid from his angel’s arms and lap. He stretched lazily and Castiel settled back to watch him dress. 

“I suppose I can do that much.” Castiel murmured. He rolled his shoulders, taking advantage of the fact that he could be ready in a moment. He would rather enjoy the show that was Dean getting dressed for the day. It was almost as pleasurable to him as undressing the blond. Almost. 

Dean pulled his jeans on and buttoned them up then shrugged into his tee shirt and grinned, leaning over to steal a kiss from the watching angel before he pulled back to grab his jacket and slide into it. “Shoes and then I’m good to go” He said quietly before moving to sit and put them on. Cas took this time to stand and he was dressed in a moment now, his wings stowed just as quickly as the clothes were on, his shed feathers gone as well. Dean looked almost sad to see them go. Cas just smiled at that and then he sighed. 

“You know I can’t go outside with them” he murmured. Dean just shrugged at that and then got up and fixed his jacket again.

“Yeah well, I love them and I hate seeing them gone.” He winked and moved to grab the door. It only took them a few moments to check out and pause by the Impala. She was a little damp from overnight dew. The morning was quiet and crisp in a way that some spring mornings were. Dean paused at the drivers door and looked at Castiel, his eyes searching a moment and then he smiled softly. “Let’s try not to make it so long next time?” He asked quietly now.

“I agree.” Cas paused and then he smiled and leaned in to kiss him deeply for a moment, then pulled back and grabbed his hand. Dean was a bit puzzled but allowed the other to unfold his loose fingers and blinked as a perfect feather almost the full length of his hand was pressed into his palm. 

“Cas?” He asked softly now. Castiel just smiled soflty now and then he leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

“Until next time Dean.” He murmured and then he was gone. The hunter blinked after him and then looked at the feather again, his fingers curling gently around it. He smiled softly and then moved to settle into the Impala properly. It only took a little digging around to come up with a soft leather cord that he carefully was able to secure around the feather and he very gently hung it up on the rearview mirror where he could look at it any time he wanted. That done, he started the car up and pulled out to head off. He really did have to get back to Sammy, and the bunker. His quiet lovely night out officially over. 

Cas paused when he reached heaven and couldn’t resist peeking down at Dean. He smiled at what his human was doing. Maybe one day he’d explain the significance. Right now, this was enough.


End file.
